


Yamanaka Ino, Ambassador Extraordinaire

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ino sets out as an ambassador on a quick mission, but finds herself wanting to go back for more.Or: Ino fucks men all across the lands.
Relationships: Yamanaka Ino/Other(s)
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Yamanaka Ino, Ambassador Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough fics with my girl Ino in them...I love slutty Ino so that’s all this is, plus some smut writing practice, I guess. She’s an adult here, but a more specific age...I guess that’s your own choosing (and with that, cheating implications if you like that/MILF Ino or older man/younger woman lol) (that's also why I didn't name the Hokage because it could be different people at whatever point of time you choose)

“Ino,” Shikamaru said, “can you step away from your other duties for a quick mission? We’re going to need a smooth talker for this one—it’s negotiation.”

“You can trust me to be Konoha’s greatest ambassador!” Ino smiled at her longtime friend. He was swamped with his own duties helping the Hokage, so he couldn’t set out as often as he liked. He trusted Ino to get the job done, always.

Ino read over the mission scroll before leaving. It seemed simple enough: secure a deal with a lord of a smaller land to convince him to approve some projects in the Land of Fire. Konoha could go forward with force, but it was decided to try diplomacy first.

* * *

“No.”

“No?” Ino was baffled. She knew there was enough money for these projects and they were for good causes. 

“I’m not convinced.” 

_ What?  _ She had just read off a perfectly good list of reasons written by Shikamaru of all people and this stupid lord wasn’t convinced? Frustrated, Ino huffed as she launched into another explanation as to  _ why  _ these projects were so important for the advancement and wellbeing of the Land of Fire, growing more impassioned as she spoke, gesturing wildly until—

She noticed the lord’s eyes fixed on the way her breasts jiggled in her tight purple top. 

Oh. 

She immediately changed gears. She quieted down and clasped her hands behind her back, effectively pushing her chest outwards and giving her the appearance of a shy girl who didn’t know the power of her womanly charms. Even Hinata wasn’t this good. 

“So, um, what would it take for me to convince you? I care  _ so  _ much about this, I’ll do anything to change your mind.” Seduction missions weren’t really necessary anymore, but she had always wanted to do one. Fucking the same guys at home was getting boring. 

The lord opened his knees out more, allowing her a look at the tent already forming in his pants. “Give me an offer and I’ll see how we can make it work."

  
An offer? Oh, Ino was ready to offer him a night alone with her entire body she had already become so horny at just the prospect of sex. Hopefully he made it worth it. 

She started unbuttoning her top, revealing flawless pale skin with just a hint of a blush creeping up. She had worn one of her lighter bras, not expecting to have to perform any heavy duty ninja techniques, so her cleavage was already bursting out. She played dumb, “What kind of offer?”

“Hmm…” he pretended to think it over. “How about...you let me do whatever I want to your body and then I’ll give you that approval you need so badly. Sounds fair, no?” 

She licked her lips, “You’ve got yourself a deal.” She was glad they were thinking the same things, but on second thought, she could probably convince him with her body even if his mind hadn’t immediately gone into the gutter. 

“First you’re going to have to get completely naked.” Even through her clothes he could see that she was perfectly toned and curvy in all the right places, but he needed to see  _ more.  _ Unbuttoning her shirt was a start. 

She unclipped her bra, exposing her nipples to the cool air while she worked on her skirt. She always relished the feeling of her generous bosom bouncing out of her bra. She even took off her elbow guards after removing her sandals; tonight, she wasn’t a Konoha ninja, she was a pure slut. 

She stood before him, putting on the shy act once more despite her body being on full display, “Like this?” 

The lord had taken his cock out of his trousers, allowing Ino to see its thickness. “Yes, yes. Now come here and sit on my lap.” She lithley moved to straddle him, blushing at the intimacy of the position. She expected him to quickly take her from behind, but she wasn’t complaining. Without even waiting for further instruction, she met him for a passionate kiss. Her tits pressed against his clothed chest and she rocked her dripping slit against his length. 

His tongue invaded her mouth and his hands flew to grip her juicy ass. Having such an eager woman working out a deal in his lap was not so rare, but having such a sexy one was a true treat. He would certainly enjoy himself tonight. He licked inside her mouth and she grinded down even harder on him. He pulled away and spanked one cheek, “You naughty girl, you’ve gotten me all dirty. Get down on your knees and clean me off.” 

“Yes, sir.” She couldn’t help but give him one last kiss before getting onto the floor; she could tell this man would not leave her disappointed and she did not want to disappoint him. 

She set to work licking the length of him, tasting her own tang on his salty skin, and when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, she found him leering down at her intently. She winked when she took him into her mouth and couldn’t help but reach one hand down to rub herself. 

It sent pleasure straight to his groin, but he reached down and pinched her nipple hard, “You eager thing, did I say you could do that?” She was not in control right now. 

Ino gave a particularly hard, longing suck before pulling off and giving him those innocent doe eyes again, “I’m sorry, sir, I just couldn’t help it.”

“Well you’re going to have to earn it. No touching yourself unless I say so.” Physically, she was much stronger than him but he still had her in the palm of his hand. 

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you going to use your hands or put that mouth back to work?” 

The buxom blonde bit her lip and pretended to think about it. “I have an idea,” she said before gathering the tantalizing flesh of her tits and wrapping it around the hard cock before her. She placed a reverent kiss to the leaky tip and started in on a healthy tit fuck. 

“There we go,” he smirked. He sat back as Ino worked away; her saliva and his precum made for an even slippier experience, especially when she kept drooling on his dick. She couldn’t get enough: his hot, heavy member felt so perfect squished between her squishy mounds. She loved how every part of her body could pleasure him, could be used by him. 

Without warning, he came in hot spurts against her chest and some of it even landed on her lovely face. Ino gasped and stuck her tongue out in hopes of getting a taste. She kept his still-hard prick nestled against her chest as she gathered a few drops of his cum and sucked it off her own fingers. 

“Leave the rest,” he ordered. He loved the naughty look of fucking a woman covered in his seed, the ultimate picture of depravity. Now that he had this little slut addicted to his cock, he figured he could skip the foreplay and get right into her guts.

“What now, sir?” she asked as if they weren’t both itching to start really screwing each other. She was already dripping and eager. 

“Come up here and bounce on my cock.” 

Moving with signature shinobi speed, Ino straddled the man and wrapped her arms around his neck as she lined herself up and sank down completely. Her hole was stretched to the max, but the fullness made her feel totally complete. She let out an unabashed moan and the lord chuckled. 

He fondled her bountiful chest, rubbing some of his milky semen into her pale skin as she started riding him. He knew he had gotten lucky tonight, but this young woman’s cunt was damn near perfect. It was a tight fit, but her walls were quickly moulding to the shape of his penis and she was so wet he knew all she felt was pleasure. 

Ino’s body was like paradise for any hot blooded man. He moved his hands all over her smooth skin, touching her flat stomach, her curvy waist and hips, her jiggling ass. And Ino kept moaning her head off, cries of pleasure constantly rang out in his office. He met her for a steamy kiss and her pussy clenched around him. This was too easy. 

“Ooh,” she cried, “I’m cumming already!” And he felt an extra rush of sweet nectar come from between her legs, but he didn’t stop. Not that she wanted him to. “More, more! Whatever you want!” she begged. 

“Of course a slut like you would be willing to do this,” he snickered. “No one loves their village this much.”

No, it was a simple fact of life: Ino loved her village, but she loved cock more. She cried out  _ yes!  _ so many times she didn’t even know what she was answering to, but she didn’t even care. 

He picked her up to lay her down on his desk while his length stayed sheathed inside her molten snatch. He started ramming into her, “Warm and wet and tight, just how I like them.” Ino’s petite hands came up to pinch her pink nipples as she moaned wantonly and spread her legs even wider. Even with her tight grip on her hardened nipples, her round tits kept bouncing all over the place as he pounded her. Her body was no longer hers to control. 

The slap of their skin mingled with the sounds of Ino’s pleasure and her juicy pussy squelching with each intrusion. The lord even let out his own grunts of effort and pleasure; the kunoichi writhing on his desk was giving him a real treat with this tiny pussy of hers. Ino came again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her nails scraped against the desk. 

“You like that? Damn, I didn’t know you’d be so easy.” 

Even if she didn’t come here with a  _ plan  _ to be taken by this stranger, she definitely never shied away from casual sex. Shinobis lived hard and fast and the sex was similar. 

But she also didn’t expect to enjoy herself so much. Her perfect body being used by this older, not entirely attractive man was something that gave her inexplicable pleasure. Maybe she would get fucked more often if she didn’t limit herself to guys her age in the village. Maybe she should do this more often. 

Her thoughts didn’t go much further, though, because the lord had yet to stop fucking her through her orgasm. She let out a high pitched cry at how sensitive she was down there. 

Finally, he reached down to rub her engorged clit as he started chasing his own release. He leaned his body over her, burying his face in her chest and neck. He licked at her smooth skin as Ino clutched him tightly. Maybe she should be disgusted that this stranger has invaded all of her senses, but instead she was in heaven. Her walls pulsed around his cock and he came with a grunt, coating her pussy with hot cum. 

“Ooh, yes!” she panted into his ear. The man captured her lips in a harsh kiss, holding her close and keeping his cock inside of her. He wasn’t going to let her go so easily. Ino returned the kiss just as eagerly, whining when he pulled back to admire her entire body. 

In the silence that followed, she briefly remembered her actual mission. “So, what do you say?”

“Whatever’s on that contract, consider it done. But…” 

Ino sat up, noting the way he wasn’t even trying to maintain eye contact with her. She felt incredibly desired with the way his eyes never left her cum-leaking cunt. 

“But I’m not through with you yet.” He wouldn’t be satisfied until he took her again and again and again. She was made for pleasure and he wouldn’t send her back until they got their fill of each other.

She smirked and flipped herself around to present him with her shapely ass, “Me neither.” 

* * *

“Wow, what took so long?” the Hokage questioned after Ino reported back after her mission. She was, of course, successful, but the Hokage didn’t expect it to require so much of her time.

“Sorry,” she said with a small smile that gave nothing away, “negotiations were a little...sticky. Took a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters with just some good old PWP. I'll try to tag in the notes or summary since it might get long.


End file.
